Dating Your Best Friend
by vickykun
Summary: It is not an easy task... Chuck X Morgan SLASH
1. Proposal

**Title**: Dating Your Best Friend  
**Author:** allanKun  
**Pairings: **Chuck/Morgan  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** Chuck belongs to NBC/Josh Schwartz/Chris Fedak  
Summary: It´s not an easy task... At all.

**A/N**: My English sucks... Really... Erm...Sorry if you guys find too many mistakes here. ( Yes,I´m serious)  
**A/N 2**: I love Casey! But here he´s not that nice...

* * *

Morgan was sat at the couch,close to his best friend with a blanket covering them both.  
It was Sci-fi night,so they had some junkie food, soda and a lot of cherry vines boxes while watching Star Trek.

- Hey bro. Enjoying our night?  
- Sure.  
- I´m asking just because earlier you seemed really sad. I mean, Really.  
- Don´t worry. Everything ´s fine.  
-Nothing to do with Sarah?  
- Nope.  
- All right then...

Both stared at the T.V. Seconds, minutes, hours passed and the silence continued filling the place, when suddenly, In a matter of time,they were engajed in an enthusiastic kiss.

Flicking tongues,dancing around in such a sweet taste. Chuck never imagined that one day would be kissing his best friend.  
He could feel little butterflies flying around his stomach. It was really good.

Many hours later, Ellie and Devon arrived completely from the party,when found the two nerds lying on the couch,half-naked,covered  
with her blanket.

- What a hell ´s going on?- whispered Ellie.  
-Shhh baby. Let them sleep. Tomorrow morning we talk with them,ok?  
-Right...

Ellie definitively was not happy with that scene,but Captain convinced her to forget it for getting some sleep.  
On the Next morning, Chuck woked with many kisses in his face.

- Good morning,dude.  
- Hi Morg! Slept well?  
-Sure! I can believe that I finally get laid! You´re a hot one,Chuckles.  
- Wow... Thanks! I guess... Well,that was my first time.  
- Seriously dude? You mean that you and Sarah never...?  
- No way.  
- That´s nice. It was my first time too.  
- Listen. I don´t wanna start complaining,but my ass is burning now.  
-Uhm. I bet that´s because it was your fisrt time. Try to relax.  
- Yeah... I´ll try.  
- So... What do we gonna do now?  
- I don´t know,Morg.

Morgan left the couch and stood down on his knees,taking Chuck´s hands carefully.

- Chuck. Do you wanna be... My... My boyfriend?  
- What are you saying?  
- You heard me.  
- I don´t know what to say! It´s all so sudden and I...  
- I love you,Chuck. I aways did. Since we were little buddies.  
- Are you serious about that?  
- Trust me. I aways did. You´re the most cute and most kind person that I ever met!  
- Wow...Thank you.  
- Please give me a chance.  
- I don´t know what to say... Again...  
- Fine. You want me to go away,don´t you? I´ll do it.  
-No! Don´t! In fact, I´m considering accept your proposal.  
- Are you serious? I mean... Are you sure?  
- Of course! Why not? You´re my best friend after all. You deserve one chance!  
- Nice! I mean.. Thank you,dude!

* * *

**By Vicky**

Seriously,sorry about my english;.; That´s my first written on english.

**To be continued...**


	2. You got to be kidding

**You got to be kidding**

Sooner as they expected,Ellie and Devon showed up at the living room.

- Hi guys!- said Chuck.  
- What´s up,bro! - said Devon ,with a silly smile.  
- Chuck Bartowski. Do you want explain to me what ´s going on?  
- Right. Morgan and I was doing our S.T night. Then we started kissing... Then we had sex...  
- Eww! At my couch? With my blanket? What a hell?  
- Sorry about that. I was going to wash it later!  
- Ewwwk!  
- Ok. It´s time for me to go.- said Morgan, almost completely dressed.  
- Wait a second! You sir! To the room. Now!  
- Are you talking to me?  
- Yes,Morgan. I´am.

Both went to the room and closed the door. Ellie was very unhappy with all that story.  
She wanted to find out what was his plan.

- How dare you having sex with my brother?  
- I'm sorry Ellie! That was not planned...It just happened!  
- You ´ll have to prove that you deserve my brother. You ´re a child!  
- Well…I´m really in love with him.  
- That´s ok. You have to show me that you have grew.  
- Leave it to me! I´ll show you!  
-Otherwise, I´ll pull out your "thingy" with my own barely hands, understand?  
- Yes. Totally.  
- Now you can go.

After that day, Chuck and Morgan started seriously dating and everything was going fine.  
Morgan was proving that he really could be more mature. Always being protective, kind and most of all, respectful with his boyfriend.  
For the first time in his life he felts great with himself for not spoiling everything and Chuck was really happy with that.

The blue-eyed nerd was being a perfect lover. Ellie was almost trusting on their relationship.  
When the couple completed one month of dating, they decided telling for all the Buy More crew.

- Wow! That was weird. - said Jeffster.  
- In my opinion, you guys make an awesome couple! Just like Kirk/Spock!- said Lester.  
- No way! You like that ship too? - asked Anna, dreamily.  
- Sure!  
- So the weirdos are together?- Said Casey, laughing hard.  
- Yeah...  
- Gross!- concluded the older, leaving the group for doing his job.  
- Don´t care about him, Chuckles. You two are totally cute together!- said Anna.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**It will be continued if i get more reviews u.u**


	3. Mean

**Mean**

For the rest of the day, all the crew was fixed on the new couple, by the other hand, the two was extremely professional and didn´t even changed passionate looks during their work.  
But what was annoying was Casey trying to put the nerd down to each opportunity.  
"Hey Casey, could you help me getting that box over there?  
"Sure, _cocksucker_".  
"And then put it on my desk?"  
"All right, _cocksucker_."  
"Could you stop it?  
"Stop what, _cocksucker_?"  
"Ok. That was not nice! Stop calling me that, please."  
"Why? You´re one, don't you? Stay away from me. I ´m not interested on "gay stuff".  
"Now you´re being rude and offensive. Just because I´m gay doesn´t mean that I ´m less man than you."  
"Yeah right. As if."  
"Listen… What I´ve done to you?"  
"Nothing. But _**people**_ like you disgust me."  
"I´ll stop arguing with you."  
"Yes. Go run to your sissy boyfriend.  
"Just stop it okay? I´ll leave you alone with all your "masculinity".  
"See you later,_** fag**_."  
Chuck always knew that Casey was the conservative type, but he never imagined that his handler could be such an homophobic/douche guy.  
So he decided to walk away from the older and tried to relax at his Nerd herd balcony.  
With his humor lower than normal, he made his job almost robotically and waited for his lunchtime with Morgan. Obviously the blue-eyed man noticed that.  
"Hey baby… What happened?"  
"Ah…Nothing. Just Casey."  
"He made something?"  
"No, no. He was just acting like an ass."  
"Don´t care about him. He´s mean and I don´t wanna see you said like that, okay?"  
"Right".  
"Now gimme a kiss and let´s go for the lunch".  
Still a bit sad, Chuck approached and took the lips of his boyfriend. At least Morgan was trying his best.

**To be continued...**


End file.
